


The scar's reminder

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Agnst with a happy ending, Darkstache - Freeform, bastard dads, tw amputationn, tw blood, tw death, yandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: Eric and Oliver are at the fair, hoping to have a calm and happy date, only to have the complete opposite
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Warning: blood

There was a fair going on in the city and most of the egos had decided to have a date night there. All of the egos that were couples went to it. Dark and Wilford went together, Google and Bing, Yan and Randal, Edward and Henrik, Jamie and Anti, Marvin and Jackie, Ed and Derek. But even if some of the egos didn't have dates, they went anyway like Silver, Bim, Chase, Robbie, King, the host, Red, and Green.

All of the egos that went as couples were cute, but the cutest of all the couples had to have been Eric and Oliver.

This was their first date, and the others couldn't get over how adorable they were. Oliver would hold Eric close, wrapping his arm around him as they walked, or held his hand, causing the timid ego's face to turn red. He would hold him tightly when they were on rides and would win him prizes from booths. He would have won him every prize if it weren't for Eric kindly telling him not to anymore. Yes, sir, it was the best first date that Eric ever had... That was until he noticed that people were staring.

Eric and Oliver were sitting at some tables, both watching Eric's father leaning on a pole, writing in his journal. Oliver grinned as he leaned in. "I bet you ten dollars Ed's gonna make your pop's blush and turn red like a tomato."

"I-I t-take that bet." Eric grinned, before noticing a bunch of men sitting at another table, staring at him, some smiling harshly and others whispering and laughing, pointing at him.

"Okay but looks like in gonna win." The yellow android pointed to Derek, watching Ed walk up, with what looked like a prize behind his back.

They watched as Ed walked up, tapping his shoulder holding the prize out. Derek jumped, looking up at Ed before looking down at the prize. At first, he was shocked but his face turned red as he hid into his book. Oliver chuckled shaking his head. "I never thought I'd see a day where your father is a blushing mess," Oliver said with a grin, turning to Eric, but his smile wavered when he saw Eric frown, looking at his below the knee prosthetics. He frowned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Eric? You okay?"

"Th-They... keep s-staring at m-me," Eric whispered as he cowered slightly, keeping his eyes low.

Oliver blinked, before turning over to the table where those young men were sitting. They looked like some sort of gang, all wearing matching jackets and whatnot, and none of them looked friendly. He watched as they pointed at Eric's legs, laughing to themselves. Oliver then glared at them in anger, his eyes glowing yellow, watching as they looked at him, their smiles wavering, becoming smug glares.

Oliver just huffed as he placed a hand on Eric's shoulder, watching as he looked up at him with timid sad eyes. He then gave him a warm smile, while giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Don't pay no mind to them. If they say anything I'll thump them in their skulls. No one messes with a kind soul like you." he said watching as Eric gave him a smile, but it wavered slightly. Oliver thought for a moment before giving him another grin. "You want me to win another prize for you?"

"N-No thank you," Eric said with a chuckle, turning to the car that held his prizes. "Y-You already w-won me four boxes full of th-things." he then turned back to Oliver. "H-How about I-I t-try and win you a p-prize. I f-feel bad for n-not trying."

Oliver just smiled as he held Eric's hand. "But I already got my prize."

Eric stared at the android in shock, his face turning red at his words as his heart rate sped up. He quickly cast his eyes down, hearing Oliver chuckle, feeling the android gently squeeze his hand.

Oliver then looked at his clock seeing that it was almost evening, before hearing Eric's stomach growl. "Ah, it's dinner time for you Eric." Oliver grinned, reaching into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. "Let's stop at a booth and." Oliver paused, looking into his wallet to find it empty. "Oh shoot, I spent all of my money."

"Oh. It's okay." Eric began, reaching for his wallet. "I c-can buy-." Eric also paused, patting himself down before sighing. "I l-left my w-wallet at home."

"Hmm well, I got my card. But for some reason, the booths don't take them." Oliver began as his eyes began to blink yellow for a second, a holographic map formed from the G in the middle of his shirt, showing where the closest ATM was from them. A ATM machine is just right outside of the fair. We would be gone for like ten minutes."

"Th-that's good, but y-you don't have t-to spend anymore m-money on m-me today-."

"Nonsense, you're hungry and it's my job to make sure you're full and happy." Oliver grinned, placing a finger on the right side of his temple. "I'll send a message to Blue telling them where we are heading." After that, he stood up, holding out a hand for Eric. "You ready?" he grinned.

Eric gave him a nod as he took his hand and got up, walking to the ATM. But they both didn't notice the gang watching them, one of them motioning to follow them. They all got up heading in their direction.

After 10 or 15 minutes of getting there, Oliver pulled out $200 from his account, putting it into his wallet. He then turned to Eric with a smile, taking his arm into his own. "All set. Let's head back." he watched as Eric smiled, resting his head on his shoulder as he squeezed his arm, but jumped when his stomach growled louder. "Well, you really are hungry." Oliver chuckled, looking ahead. "Don't worry we'll get you something to-." Oliver's smile wavered when he saw two figures standing little ways in front of them, staring at them. They both stopped in their tracks, the android holding Eric close, recognizing that it was two of the gang members that were staring at Eric.

Eric cowered slightly looking at them in fear. "O-Olly?" he stuttered holding his arm tighter.

"It's okay Eric. We'll be fine." Oliver began as they both backed up, but before they could turn, two arms grabbed Oliver Yanking him from Eric.

"OLIVER!" Eric cried out trying to reach for him but two hands grabbed him as well, causing him to yelp.

Oliver felt something yank his hair up, forcing him to look into the eyes of one of the gang members, that might have been the leader. The leader just chuckled. "Are you sure about that?" was all he said before he dragged him into an ally way. "BRING THE CRIPPLE!"

Eric whimpered when they forcefully pulled him into the ally way with Oliver, hoping no harm would come to his boyfriend.

Oliver was slammed into the wall, being pinned down. He growled, about to activate his super strength when-.

"Okay google yellow freeze." the man growled, watching as his body froze.

Oliver's features softened as his body didn't respond to him. "H-How did you-?"

"We know about a lot you egos and your tricks. We know an A.I. like yourself don't have free will. Right, Oliver?" he teased, laughing at the name.

"We also know that you and your kind cost a fortune." another said, leaning on the wall next to him. "So when we saw the chance to take you, we took it."

"N-No p-p-please l-let him g-g-go." Eric whimpered trying to pull his arms free, but one of the men forcefully pushed him onto the wall, knocking the wind out of him.

The leader's smile fell as he glared at the terrified ego, who was looking at Oliver in fear, trying to get to him. The man then grinned as he strolled forward watching as Eric cowered. "Or what cripple, you gonna stop me?" he watched as Eric whimpered, causing him to chuckle. "Yes, I know you. Eric Derekson. The screw up of all the egos. I've watched you on the live stream. It was very pathetic really. Watching you stumble on camera stuttering out fucking nonsense. Your father should be ashamed." he then grinned as he looked at his prosthetics. "Especially after that crash, where you were too weak to even help a single one of your brothers."

Eric sobbed, squinting his eyes shut out of shame, unable to look at any of them.

"YOU LEAVE ERIC ALONE!" Oliver shouted, trying to override the instructions but they wouldn't work.

"Come to think of it, those prosthetics look like they could make a pretty penny too." he then turned to one of the men. "Take them and leave him here, that would give us more than enough time to get this android out of the city. Though I'd love to see you crawl for help, only to fail to save yet another person you love." The man grinned as he ruffled Eric's hair, but Eric was too focused on Oliver who stared in fear.

The leader then turned to Oliver. "Okay google yellow you can move but enable super strength."

Oliver felt as his limbs were able to move but he also felt super weak as they other men began to drag him. He tried to pull away, looking at Eric in fear. "ERIC!" He cried out watching as the timid ego shook his head.

"NO!" Eric snapped before kneeing one of the men in the stomach. "Sorry." He then turned to the other man, kicking him in the crotch watching as he went down. "Sorry!" he then ran after the others, not noticing the leader reaching into his jacket. "LET G-GO OG OLIV-."

BANG!

Oliver froze watching as Eric stopped in his tracks gasping, shock clear on his face as he looks down at his stomach, where laid a hole as blood began to spill out. "E-Eric?!"

Eric slowly looked up as his eyes began to flutter. "O-Olly?" he whispered before falling to the ground.

"NO!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: blood, decapitation, mild body horror

Dark and Wilford were sitting on a bench, the Dark ego watching as Wilford was eating on his favorite treat, cotton candy. He just grinned before noticing google red, blue, green, and Bing walk up, holding prizes and popcorn. "Looks like you boys had fun." he then looked around not seeing Oliver and Eric. "Where's Eric and Oliver?"

"I have received a message from Oliver, saying they had to run to the ATM and they'll be back shortly." Blue answer, wrapping his arm around Bing. "Won't be long now."

"Hey, partners! Look what I've got for me and Derek!"

All of the egos turned to Ed and Derek both wearing white t-shirts with arrows pointing at each other. Derek's shirt said, my cowboy, pointing right at Ed, while Ed's shirt said my Salesman on it pointing right at Derek, who had his eyes cast down, his face still red.

Ed chuckled pulling Derek close. "Had custom made for us right darling?" he smiled, receiving a small smirk from Derek.

"Aw, well aren't you two just adorable-." Wilford froze, staring ahead as his smile wavered.

Everyone took notice of this, knowing that something wasn't right when he does that. Dark was the first to speak, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Wil... What is it?"

Suddenly a gunshot rang through Wilford's ears as pain developed in his stomach. He suddenly gasped as he stood up, dropping his cotton candy. "Eric!" was all he said as he began to run, The seven egos following close behind.

Oliver watched as Eric fell to his side, clutching his wound with trembling hands his eyes still fluttering, looking at the wound. "NO!" Oliver yelled as he pulled from the two men's grapes who were too shocked to move and grab him. Oliver ran to Eric placing his head in his lap, watching as he just stared at the sky, his body shaking as he groaned from the pain. Oliver put pressure on the wound shaking his head frantically looking back and forth from the wound to Eric. "Nononono... Eric?... Eric listen t-to m-me you're gonna be okay." Oliver said, putting pressure on the wound. "J-J-Just h-hold on p-please Eric." Oliver whimpered, his eyes beginning to leak oil. "I-I'll-." Oliver froze, feeling Eric place a hand on his face, looking up at him with tears in his own eyes, his other hand clutching his handkerchief.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry Olly," he whispered trying to ignore the pain. "I f-failed again."

"No! No, my prize. My angel you... You didn't fail... Just... Just hold-hold on I-."

"Sunshine," Eric whispered looking into Oliver's eyes. "I... Love you-." Eric froze, his eyes slowly casting to the sky as he let out a deep exhale the light leaving his eyes.

Oliver looked into his eyes, his synthetic heart-stopping, seeing that he wasn't breathing. "Eric?... ERIC?!" Oliver shook Eric, trying to wake him, but he wouldn't wake up. He then turned on his scanners but when he got the results time froze.

Identification: Eric Derekson

Current status:... Deceased

... Eric was dead.

"No... Nononono Eric! Eric, please! Please wake up!" Oliver cried hugging him close. "D-Don't go p-please."

"Well, it looks like he won't be needing the prosthetics anyway." the leader of the gang grinned. "Okay google yellow, set him down and get into the back of the van." he watched as Oliver set Eric's body down getting up to his feet walking to the car with a look of pain and shock on his face. The men then turned to the other men who looked at him in shock. "Move your fucking asses! And don't forget the legs we can make extra cash with that and cover the damn stumps when you get them off you know I hate looking at them!"

Oliver watched as his own body head for the van but an unknown feeling began to grow within him, as his face morphed into a scowl, staring ahead with glowing yellow eyes. The feeling seemed to grow as he clenched his fists, his body coming to a halt, realizing what this feeling is... Anger.

Order to get into the back of the van has been overridden.

"Uh boss it stopped moving." one of the men said looking at Oliver.

The leader rolled his eyes looking at Oliver who just stood there, his back to them, clenching his fists. "Okay google get in the van!" he ordered, but he still didn't budge. "Did you hear what I say!?" he snapped as he stormed to him, grabbing him by the shoulder. "I said get in the damn-!"

Oliver growled as he grabbed the man's arm, giving it a twist, hearing a sickening snap before hearing him scream. He then grabbed him by the throat and threw him at the wall, watching him bang his head against the brick wall, knocking him out. He then turned to the other men who stared in shock for a moment before pulling out their guns aiming it at him. He only growled as his eyes began to glow brighter, red beginning to form on the edges. He then opened his hand as a slot opened in his palm, a handle popping out as he grasped it, the handle growing out to be a staff as electricity started to flow through it giving it a yellow glow. He then prowled forwarded watching as they shot at him, but he was left unfazed. He started flipping the weapon in his hands, hitting one person watching as he went down as electricity flowed through his body. He then kicked another person watching as his back made a dent into the brick wall, the back of his head cracking open. Another man punched him in the back of the head but he just spun around punching him in the face and wacking him in the head with his staff. He went to hit him again but another man kicked him in the leg, causing him to fall to his knees, then another kicked him in the face, causing him to fall to his back, his weapon landing a few feet away from him. He tried to reach for it but one of the men pined on the ground using his foot, while another man kicked the weapon further away. He looked up freezing to see a gun to his head, watching as he cocked the hammer back.

"Fuck you! you piece of-."

Before the man could finish Oliver watched as a red electric wip wrapped around the man, causing him to yell from the shock. He was then yanked off of Oliver who looked up seeing the man being pulled back, gasping when a blue electric blade stabbed right through his stomach, causing the man to star in shock blood beginning to fill his mouth. Oliver looked past them to see Red pulling his wip off the man as Blue withdrew his eclectic sword from the man's back, watching as he fell to the floor. Oliver then noticed that Dark, Wilford, Bing, Ed, and Derek were there as well. Dark began to walk forward, heading for one of the men who just smirked at him.

"What are you gonna do little man? Kick me in the-?"

Dark suddenly formed a tactical shovel in his hands then swiping it, making contact with his neck, chopping it clean off. The other men froze from fear, watching as his head rolled on the floor, his headless body falling next to it. They then screamed trying to run away, but Wilford, Bing, and Ed teleported in from of them.

"Now where are you off to?" Wilford chuckled, pulling out his shooty, letting it spin in his hand. "The party has just begun." He then aimed and fired, hitting one of them right between the eyes, watching as he went down.

Another man backed away shaking his head mumbling no, going to turn around and run but Bing was right behind him, his eyes glowing orange as his right hand transformed into a metal gauntlet. He then grabbed the man by the shoulder, punching him in the stomach when retractable blades shot out, stabbing through his stomach. The man gasped, staring ahead in shock before turning to a grinning Bing, who retracted the blades, letting him fall to the ground clutching his stomach, bleeding out.

The last of the men tried to run, but Oliver sideswiped his leg with his staff watching as he fell to the floor. He tried to get up, but Oliver laid the tip of the staff on his stomach sending a wave of shock through him. The man yelled watching as the others circled him. Wilford then pulled out his knife flipping it a couple of times.

"No... No, please... PLEASE NO!"

Wilford didn't listen as he stabbed him right in the chest, the man yelling in pain before shock took hold. They watched as he coughed on his blood before the light left his eyes, his head slumping to the side.

Oliver sighed closing his eyes that dimmed back to brown, beginning to calm down when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to Wilford, who looked him over.

"You okay pally?"

"Yeah... I'm fine," he whispered, his staff retracting back into its handle.

"Where... Where's Eric-?" Derek froze, staring at the ground to see his son laying on the ground... Surrounded by his blood.

Oliver gasped, looking at Eric, everything catching back up to him, causing oil to leak from his eyes.

The other egos stared in shock, unable to move, their eyes beginning to water as well.

"No... Nononono NO!" Derek cried as he ran to the boy, landing on his knees. He reached for him with shaky hands, tears starting to flow from his eyes as he held his boy's head in his lap, seeing that he was clutching his bloody handkerchief. "Eric!? Not... Not you too! God, not my baby p-please!" he sobbed hugging Eric close, rocking back and forth as he sobbed. "Not m-my only son!"

Oliver let out a sob, shakily walking forward, as Wilford fell to his knees, staring at his boy that laid dead, his tears floating into bubbles. The yellow android fell to his knees as well, right next to Derek, beginning to sob, staring at his now dead boyfriend.

Derek slowly began to stop sobbing but he continued to sniffle as he turned to Oliver with anger in his eyes. "You tell me right now son. Who. Did. This?!"

Oliver went to speak when he heard groaning, causing him to turn to the wall, seeing that the leader shook his head, beginning to wake up. The android growled as his eyes began to glow yellow once more. He then slowly pointed at the man. "Him!"

The leader paused looking around to see every member of his gang dead. But what terrified him as that all of the egos were angrily staring at him, their minds set on revenge.

"Take him," Derek growled, letting Oliver gently take Eric into his arms. The dad then got up from the ground beginning to prowl forward, pulling out his two gold plated brass knuckles, sticking them on his fingers clenching his fists. He growled watching as the man tried to get up, but he kicked him in the chest, forcing him back in the wall. He then began to punch with a left hook a right hook and a left hook again. "YOU. SON. OF. A. BITCH!" He shouted, in between punches, the man's face and his knuckles beginning to become bloody. He continued to punch him when he heard the bones in his right-hand crack, pain shooting through it but he didn't care. He just kept on punching. "YOU KILLED MY SON YOU SICK FUCK! YOU'LL FUCKING PAY! YOU HEAR ME?!"

The man's face was all bloody and his nose was bent, so he quickly grabbed a rock next to him and hit Derek across the head, watching him go down, before getting up and trying to stumble out of the ally way.

"DEREK!" The egos shouted as they ran to him, except for Oliver who was holding Eric close.

The man tried to run toward the exit of the ally way, looking back at the egos when-.

"Suddenly a glass-like force field covered the ally way exit preventing anyone from leaving. The leader of the gang ramming into it.

The man looked ahead in confusion but he did run into something face first. He shook his head as he placed his hands on the force field opening his eyes only to freeze.

"The man opens his eyes to see The host standing in front of him on the other side of the force field. The narrator then grins as he tilts his head, telling the leader that there is no escaping us, for he has sinned... And we are here to collect."

"No... NO, LET ME OUT!" he shouted banging against the force field shaking his head. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Oliver brushed Eric's hair from his eyes, unable to stop the tears from flowing as he shook his head. He then felt a cold hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up to see a teary-eyed Dark, who then closed his eyes, unable to see his son like this. Oliver sniffled, placing a free hand on Dark's before looking back at Eric's wound but he froze. Something was odd about the wound. He blinked as he leaned in looking it over. To his surprise, the blood was beginning to go back inside of Eric almost like the rewind button was going off. Confused he then scanned Eric's body for a heartbeat or a pulse, causing him to gasp.

Identification: Eric Derekson

Pulse:... Faint.

"D-Dark! I-I got a pulse!" Oliver gasped watching as Dark opened his eyes looking at Oliver in shock. "And look!"

They both look down to see that all the blood that was on the ground has gone back inside of Eric, the color returning to his skin.

Dark thought long and hard for a moment before it clicked remembering what Mark had once told him. "The viewers... It's them... if an egos die and the viewers remember them, they-."

"Come back." Oliver finished with a smile, looking down at Eric.

"But he can't come back on his own. He's still got a bullet in him and he needs medical assistance." Dark began as he turned to the other egos who were helping Derek to his feet. "Wilford, teleport Eric and Oliver to the infirmary," Dark demanded, watching as Wilford looked at him in shock. "And grab Iplier and Schneep and tell them, Eric needs a bullet shard pulled out and he needs the wound sutured."

"You... You mean Eric's-?" Derek paused hoping for the best.

"Yes, he's still alive but barely. The viewers are keeping him alive."

They all sighed with relief but their attention was brought to the leader who was still yelling, banging against the glass. "What about him?" Ed growled, pointing at him.

"We are going to have some fun boys." Dark grinned as his eyes turned black looking at the leader. "Host, gather the other egos, date nights over."

"The host walks away, ignoring the man's pleas for help, glad that he wasn't on the other end of the stick."

"NO, PLEASE I BEG YOU! LET ME OUT!"

Wilford then walked over to Oliver and Eric placing a hand on their shoulders before turning to Derek. "You coming."

"Go on darling." Ed smiled, kissing Derek's bloody broken backhand. "I'll give you the details later."

Derek smiled as he stumbled over to Wilford, placing a hand on his shoulder, all four of them vanishing into a cloud of pink smoke.

"HELP! HELP ME, SOMEONE... HELP!"

"God that's annoying." Ed huffed as he pulled out his lasso.

"HELP ME PLEASE HELP M-." Suddenly the lasso wrapped around his neck, yanking him back, causing him to land on his back. He looked up to see Ed starting to pull the rope, dragging his body as he began to choke. He was kicking trying to pull off the rope that was strangling him. When he was at their feet Ed stopped pulling letting him breathe, but he stared at the egos in fear, watching as they pulled out their weapons one by one. "N-No please don't k-kill m-me ARG!" He yelled as Google red and green stomped on his arms while Blue and Bing stomped on his legs, pinning him down.

"Oh, we aren't gonna kill you." Dark whispers looking down at him with his black soulless eyes, his voice beginning to distort. "We'll give you a fate worse than death." Dark scanned the man reading his mind, causing him to grin. "So you have Apotemnophobia... Afraid of amputees are we? No wonder you were giving Eric a hard time."

"P-Please I- AARH!" the man yelled as Red twisted his foot on his arm.

"Well." Dark grinned as he formed his tactical shovel in his hands. "Looks like we know where to start." He whispered as he strolled over to the man's leg, pulling his pant leg up.

"N-no... NO PLEASE DON'T! STOP!"

"Hold him still Bing," Dark growled as he held the ax part of the shovel up before letting it come down.

"NO!"

to be continued.


	3. Ending

Oliver sat outside in the hallway, staring at the door that Eric was being held in. It took a long time for Iplier and Schneep to get the shard, but they managed to get it out, saying that it didn't break apart inside which was good. Iplier is stitching him up now and he should pull through, but the guilt was only rising within Oliver the longer he stared at that door. It was his job to protect Eric, to keep him happy and safe and he just let him die today. He has failed him, failed to protect the love of his life. He sighed raking his hands through his hair in shame when he heard another door open, causing him to look up, seeing Schneep and Derek walking down the hall, Derek holding his wrapped up hand.

"Now don't use zhat hand for a while." Schneep began pointing at the broken hand. "It is badly damaged, so no writing or picking zhings up vith it. Got it?"

"Yes." Derek sighed, looking up at the doctor. "Thank you, Henrik."

"Vas my pleasure." Schneep grinned patting for Derek to sit next to Oliver.

Oliver watched as Derek did so, easing himself down, careful not to use his bad hand. He then looked away, unable to make eye contact with the man.

"I vill check on Eric and Edvard," Schneep said as he walked into the room Eric was in, leaving Derek and Oliver alone.

Both sat there in awkward silence for the longest time, Oliver keeping his eyes on the ground, while Derek looked at him.

Derek stared at the android for the longest time, before speaking. "You're not damaged anywhere?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Oliver blinked, looking up at the dad. "Uh... No.. No, I'm fine." Oliver said looking down sadly.

"That's good." Derek smiled before looking at the door, his heel tapping on the ground as he leaned back.

Oliver thought long and hard about what he was gonna say next. He sighed as he leaned back too, shaking his head. "I'm very sorry Mr. Derekson," he whispered feeling his eyes on him.

Derek's brows furrowed in confusion looking at the sad android. "For what Oliver?"

"For putting your son in danger." Oliver quickly said, looking up at Derek. "If I had been more careful minded, then he wouldn't be in that bed in there." Oliver pointed to the door. "It's all m-my fault." he whimpered his eyes beginning to fill with oil. "It's all my doing."

"... Oliver-."

"I made a promise to you Mr. Derekson." Oliver sniffled, looking up at him. "I promised to always protect your boy, and now he's died once... Literally left us... He was just gone!" he let out a sob as he looked down. "That's the worst feeling imaginable... Wh-When he died, I f-felt as if I died with him.” he whimpered as he hugged himself. "I couldn't imagine how you felt."

Derek stayed quiet listening as the android spoke.

"And I was the one who put you through that... I should have been more careful... I'm so sorry-." Oliver froze when Derek wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He just laid frozen, afraid to move, listening as Derek spoke.

"None of this is your fault son." Derek began, rubbing his back as he spoke. "None of this. You couldn't possibly have known this would happen." he felt as Oliver eased into his touch resting his head on his chest. "You did nothing wrong, Olly. You were there for him. And he's gonna pull through, that's all that matters. You're okay, Eric's lucky to have you."

Oliver whimpered as he hugged Derek back, sobbing into his chest, feeling as he gave him a gentle squeeze. They stayed like this for a minute or two when they heard the door open, causing them to turn to it, seeing Iplier and Schneep walkout.

Iplier took off his gloves throwing them in the trash as he turned to Derek and Oliver. "He's all patched up," he explained as he took off his mask. "He needs to be bedridden for a week or two and needs plenty of sleep. Other than that, he'll pull through."

"Thank you so much... Both of you." Derek said, shaking Iplier and Schneep's hands.

"Of course." Iplier smiled, before looking at Oliver.

"Can... Can we see him?" Oliver whispered, looking at the door.

"He's still under, but you can go in and wait for him to wake up. So long as you don't have any viruses." Iplier warned.

"We don't," Derek said, watching Iplier opened the door for them.

Both Derek and Oliver walked in but stopped a few feet away from the bed when they saw Eric asleep in the head, an I.V. in his arm, his head laying on the left side, sleeping soundly. They both sighed as they walk in further, both sitting on the couch next to his bed.

"Ve vill be out here if you need us." Schneep smiled as he closed the door for them.

Both were quiet, watching Eric closely waiting for any sign of him waking up.

Eric groaned squinting his eyes as he shook his head, his eyes slowly opening, only to squint when the light hit them. He blinked a couple of times, letting his eyes adjust until the room finally dimmed enough for him to see. He blinked looking around, finding that he was in a hospital bed. Confused, he looked at his hand to see and I.V. was hooked up to him and that he was in a hospital gown. He went to sit up when pain shot through his side causing him to whimper, falling back into the pillow. He blinked looking down at his side, pulling up the blanket. To his shock he had a white large patch on his side, covering what had to have been a wound of some sort. But suddenly, everything came back to him all at once. The gang, the capture of Oliver, him trying to save him, ... The blood.

He began to panic, hyperventilating as he sat up. "O-OLLY?!... OLIVER?!"

Oliver and Derek's head shot up as they opened their eyes seeing that Eric was awake but was in a panic. Derek was the first to move, getting Eric's attention. "Eric? Eric, it's okay shshshsh it's okay calm down... Everything is alright."

"P-Pops?" Eric questioned, watching as he smiled, giving him a nod. Eric then sniffled leaning into his father's touch. "Wh-where's Oliver?"

"Eric." Oliver watched as Eric turned to him, his face lighting up with a smile trying to reach for him only to hiss in pain. "N-No don't move so much angel." Oliver began as he went on the other side of Eric's bed, holding his hand. "You've been badly wounded."

"I-I know." Eric sighed, ignoring the pain. "I'm j-just so glad you're okay."

Oliver smiled, holding his hand tightly, before watching Eric turn to Derek.

"Pops... C-Can you give m-me and Oliver a minute?"

"Of course son," Derek said giving his other hand a gentle squeeze. "I'll wait for the others to show and tell them you're awake," he explained as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Oliver then turned back to Eric, both remaining quiet for a moment. Oliver knew he needed to apologize for everything, so he went to open his mouth when.

"I'm s-so s-sorry Oliver," Eric whispered looking down in shame.

Oliver froze, blinking for a minute before he spoke. "Sorry?... For... For what?"

"N-not being able to p-protect you," Eric explained looking back up at him with sad eyes. "I w-wasn't able to p-protect you from them. Th-they were right... I was t-too weak to do it." Eric began to sniffle as tears formed in his eyes. "I couldn't protect you like I couldn't protect my brothers. And... And now I got another scar to remind me that."

Oliver tilts his head, waiting for him to explain.

"I’m t-tired of getting w-wounds that will n-never heal.” Eric sobbed as he pulled the blankets off his stumped legs, revealing the scars all over them. "Wounds that become scars and never f-fade... Because th-they only remind me of my failers... How I f-failed to s-save them from that crash." Eric squints his eyes shut, letting go of the blanket. "H-How I failed t-to save you-."

"Eric." Oliver interrupted, holding the side of his face with his hand, getting his attention. "You are not a failer... You didn't fail your brothers and you didn't fail me. None of this is your fault it's mine... I should have protected you-."

"B-But I should have protected you!"

Both fell silent for a moment before grinning, a chuckle escaping their lips.

"M-Maybe we are g-going at this all wrong." Eric smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah... How about a door that swings both ways." Oliver began, holding his hands. "You protect me, and I'll protect you."

Eric smiled, kissing the back of his hands. "S-Sounds good t-to me."

Oliver smiled placing a hand on his cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay... I love you, my angel."

"I l-love you too, sunshine." Eric smiled, before hearing a knock at the door, both quickly pulling away. "C-Come in!"

Suddenly the room piled in with all the egos Iplier and Septiceye, causing both of them to jump. All of them shouting out of excitement and others asking him if he's alright, which caused the two to smile.

"Alright quiet down!" Dark snapped watching as they fell silent, he walked over to Eric while Wilford walked on the other side being followed by Randal and Yan. "We're so glad you're alright."

"I'm h-happy to see you father... And P-Papa." Eric smiled looking at the two egos.

"We are two my boy." Wilford smiled, patting his shoulder.

"We heard you did a number on one of them Eric." Randal grinned. "We're proud of you."

"Th-Thank you." Eric smiled, before noticing Derek come up, holding out his handkerchief causing him to gasp.

"Cleaned it up for ya." Derek grinned, handing it to Eric, who hugged it close.

"Th-Thank you p-pops." Eric smiled, before noticing his shirt, causing him to chuckle. "N-Nice shirt."

Derek's face turned red once again feeling as Ed wrapped his arm around him. He turned to the cowboy who had his sunglasses down, wiggling his eyebrows. He just sighed as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

Eric's smile then wavered, remembering the gang. "W-Wait... What happened to the gang?"

"Uh, Guys the Jims made the news," Bim explained as he turned up the volume.

"Hello, this is Jim news. My name is Jim, the man holding the camera is Jim and today something horrific has gone down." Jim began as he moved to the side showing ambulances and bodies that we're covered and police tape everywhere, all of them realizing that it was the ally way. "Today a whole group of men was slaughtered in this very ally way. Each death is more horrific than the last. Some were stabbed, hit in the head with a blunt force, or shot to death." Jim then turned around to see a man in a gurney staring at the sky in fear. "We just received word that there is one survivor though he did not leave unscathed. The man had both his arms and legs, completely chopped off."

Eric gasped, covering his mouth, while Dark just darkly grinned, watching the T.V.

"Here he comes now. Maybe we can get a statement." Jim whispered as he snuck over to the man, who stared at him in fear. None of them were able to see his body because it was covered by the blanket. "Sir... Sir tell us what happened who did this to you?"

"Th-the dark... The dark.. THE DAMN DARK!" the man began to shout as they wheeled him away, he continued to shout that as they put him in the ambulance.

"There you have it, folks, the dark... Which to me still leaves a lot of questions. Back to you Jim."

Dark then turned off the T.V. grinning to himself, putting his hands behind his back. "That's enough good news for today."

All of the egos were silent for a moment before laughing, but both Eric and Oliver just smiled, looking at each other, holding hands, secretly promising to protect each other from any harm, glad everything was now okay.


End file.
